Secret World
by Mariniti
Summary: Carly Shay desapareció el viernes por la noche, su cuerpo fue encontrado el lunes por la mañana cerca de un canal, nadie sabe que le ocurrio o quien la asesino, pero, ¿que oscuro secreto es el que esconden los mas allegados a la famosa conductora? ¿que siniestro pacto fue el realizado que los una en vida y más allá de la muerte? cierra tus ojos y adentrate a este mundo secreto
1. Prologo

**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches tengan ustedes mis queridos lectores, una vez más heme aquí su humilde escritora plasmando en palabras un poco de su locura interna, y una vez más he escogido los personajes de este popular show que lastimosamente ha llegado a su fin pero que se mantienen vivos en los corazones de los fans. Esta vez me he tomado el atrevimiento de crear una historia un tanto oscura, historia que por cierto nació al leer el summary de otro fic, el cual por cierto no recuerdo cual es, pero en el Carly desaparecía y nadie sabía dónde había ido o si se la habían llevado admito que al leerlo me emocione pero después del primer capítulo me decepcione puesto que esperaba otra cosa, finalmente me decidí a hacer yo misma lo que esperaba pero ya que aún necesitaba afinar detalles me olvide por un tiempo de ese proyecto. Al menos hasta hace tres días cuando nuevamente al leer un summary me vino la inspiración y he aquí el resultado.**

**Antes de comenzar a leer una pequeña nota: no importa lo que lean a partir de ahora solo hay UN ASESINO, solo uno de los involucrados la asesino, ¿Por qué? estarán a punto de verlo o mejor dicho leerlo.**

**ICarly no me pertenece, yo solo juego un rato con sus personajes y sin más que decir… disfruten la lectura **

**SECRET WORLD**

Cierra tus ojos, mantenlos cerrados, aguarda en silencio en la penumbra, respira profundo y por última vez, siente como todos tus sentidos se adormecen, siente como la vida te abandona de apoco, siente por última vez lo que es sentir. Cierra tus ojos y se bienvenida a la noche eterna. Porque hay dos tipos de oscuridad dentro de cada uno de nosotros, dos tipos tan diferentes como lo es el atardecer del alba; una es aquella que no podemos controlar, aquella que de a poco nos consume nos pierde en su abrazo y no nos deja ir, es aquella oscuridad en donde tu pobre e inocente creatura celestial has venido a dar.

* * *

Lunes, maldito lunes, primer día de la semana cuando toda la diversión que inicio desde el viernes se ha esfumado, lunes por la mañana, acaban de dar las nueve en punto y de aquel día no se espera nada más que nubarrones cubriendo el cielo y una que otra tormenta azotando la ciudad. Es lunes y el café negro es indispensable para comenzar el día, la semana, aquello que está por venir. Suena el teléfono instantes antes de que sus labios toquen siquiera la taza de oscuro líquido revitalizador, dejándolo en la mesa, es mejor que conteste rápido o la persona al otro lado lo pensara un grosero.

- Hola - generalmente arrastraría la "a" del final pero no es momento de actuar como generalmente lo hiciera, y aun cuando vaya en contra de cada fibra de su ser se limita a actuar como cualquier otro lo haría de encontrarse en una situación igual a la que supuestamente vivía. Escucha atentamente las palabras de la persona que le ha llamado tan temprano, escucha y piensa en la taza de café que ha dejado olvidada, desea que la persona no se tarde mucho y termine de una vez para así poder disfrutar de ella. La persona termina en lo que parecieron horas de sufrimiento a falta de café. – Sí, en seguida vamos para allá – su voz es apresurada tal y como debía escucharse, provocando en si un ligero orgullo. Cuelga el teléfono y una vez más toma entre sus manos la taza abandonada. Un sorbo, dos sorbos, tres sorbos de aquella pócima mágica y ya está listo para comenzar. Camina, no corre, a la entrada, abre la puerta y enseguida se detiene en la puerta de enfrente, llama un par de veces y sorbe una vez más de la taza que esta vez no ha olvidado. Un castaño recién levantado abre la puerta, esta somnoliento y con deseos de volver al calor de la cama y del cuerpo que ha dejado atrás. - Ya es hora.

No necesita escuchar más el castaño para saber lo que quiere decir el escultor y con un movimiento de mano acompañado de un bostezo deja en claro que pronto se verán una vez más en el pasillo. Cierra la puerta y arrastra sus pasos para llegar a lo que hace poco era el objeto de sus deseos y a quien en un instante lo vuelve a ser. Recorre el hombro desnudo con besos y un gruido se deja escuchar. – Ya es hora… - repite textualmente las palabras antes escuchadas, un gruido más y sus labios chocan con los delgados de la rubia que acaba de despertar.

Es lunes, el reloj marca las nueve con treinta minutos, el clima poco a mejorado en tan poco tiempo, algunos rayos de sol se filtran por las nubes, distintas personas se ven circular por la calle como aquella anciana que abrigada ha sacado a pasear a su pequeño cachorro, o aquel hombre trajeado que con café y periódico en mano corre presuroso a su primera cita en la oficina o aquellos cuatro que serios y en silencio van rumbo a identificar un cadáver. Sí, son ellos, son: Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson, Spencer Shay y Orenthal Gibson, mejor conocido como "Gibby", el cuerpo a identificar: el de Carlotta Shay desaparecida el pasado viernes por la noche y encontrada esa mañana a orillas de un canal con múltiples golpes por todo su cuerpo, rasgaduras en sus pechos y puñadas en su corazón. El asesino: quizá un desconocido, quizá un fan desquiciado, quizá un amante despechado o quizá alguno de sus amigos o inclusive alguien de su propia familia, eso nadie lo sabrá hasta no hablar con aquellos más cercanos a ella o incluso más cercanos a lo que su muerte se refiere.

Cierra tus ojos mantenlos cerrados y adéntrate conmigo a las fauces de la oscura bestia de un mundo que no conoces, ven, vamos a un mundo secreto...


	2. The beginning

_**Buenos días, buenas tardes o bien buenas noches tengan todos ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Una vez más henos aquí ustedes y yo ansiosos por ver un nuevo capítulo de esta retorcida obra. Sé que a muchos hice sufrir con la espera y lo siento de verdad pero después de consultar con una mente más creativa en lo que refiere al crimen me di cuenta de que mi historia era sumamente decepcionante, y con un final demasiado predecible. Así pues trabaje con aquella brillante mente que por azares del destino se cruzó en mi camino y fue gracias a él que pude reconstruir esta historia y darle así un nuevo giro. Y así con sumo agradecimiento a esa persona de mente tan maravillosa les presento este primer capítulo no sin antes aclarar dos puntos. El primero son los comentarios que en breve responderé…**_

_**Eva-seddieporsimpre: es la primera vez que hago temer a alguien, y descuida esta historia aunque con atrasos continuara, le tengo demasiado cariño para dejarla.**_

_**JennMcFanSamy: aunque suene engreída y puede que lo sea un poco, pero me gusta como algunas de mis ideas son tan originales, la verdad no estoy muy segura del porque pero siento más emoción al escribir una historia con tintes oscuros que una donde todo sea tan "rosadito". Me alegra que sea esta historia tan bien recibida y que de alguna forma atrape a quienes la leen.**_

_**Just seddie and jennette: me temo que por las razones dichas con anterioridad no logre actualizar tan rápido como hubiera querido pero aun así espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**_

_**Rino Takeru: el tuyo fue el comentario que más risa me dio, pues me sentí orgullosa de que historia haya gustado tanto que incluso dejara sin palabras a alguien, pero aun así dispuesta a comentar.**_

_**Green aura: me alegra ser una de las pioneras en escribir algo diferente, espero no perderme y continuar con la magia oscura que anteriormente fascino, mantener el misterio y llevarlos a buscar la verdad.**_

_**Mis más profundas gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron, a todos aquellos que se pasaron por la historia y a todos aquellos que me han esperado. Gracias.**_

_**Ese fue mi primer punto a aclarar, más el segundo es una advertencia pues como lo es en la vida aquí nada es lo que parece, presten atención a los detalles tomen sus propias notas y al final sean ustedes los que le pongan una cara al asesino.**_

**Capítulo 1 **

**Gibby**

**Nombre:** Orenthal Cornelius "Gibby" Hayes Gibson

**Ocupación: **Estudiante y bufón habitual de web show

**Relación:** compañero de instituto, amigo cercano, y ...

**Motivo:**…

_Is it bright where you are?._

_Have the people changed?._

_Does it make you happy you're so strange?._

_And in your darkest hour. I hold secrets flame._

_We can watch the world devoured in its pain_

_**(The beginning is the end is the beginning – Smashing Pumpkigs**__**)**_

Existen personas que inexplicable e irremediablemente te atraen, como si tuvieran una especie de magnetismo, existe algo en ellas indescifrable, indescriptible que sencillamente cautiva al instante. Son aquellas personas que nunca están solas, que siempre tienen a alguien a su lado y que generalmente poseen vidas perfectas. Son aquellas a las cuales muchos envidian por aparente perfección. Son aquellas cuyos gritos no alcanzan los oídos sordos de una sociedad embelesada. Son aquellas que sin estar solos se hunden en la soledad. Son esas mismas personas que desesperadamente buscan el calor y brillo de la luz. Son esas que de a poco caen y enloquecen ante la oscuridad, porque son esas personas precisamente las que no pueden manejarla, las que le temen, las que horrorizadas tratan de huir, las que ahí encuentran su fin. Son precisamente esas personas como Carly Shay que hubieran deseado no haber nacido con aquel magnetismo.

* * *

Fue un mañana cualquiera, de un día como cualquier otro, en una vida que bien pudo haber sido la de cualquiera a excepción de que era la de él. El reloj digital sobre su buro a lado de su cama, marcaba con números rojos cuarto para las nueve. Era tarde, demasiado tarde como para prepararse y salir a toda prisa en un absurdo intento por llegar temprano a la escuela. Era temprano, era aún demasiado temprano para recibir aquella llamada que le alertaría que debía colocarse su máscara de bufón y comenzar un nuevo show. Era sencillamente un lunes por la mañana, cuando en lugar de estar a punto de llegar para la primera hora de clase, se hallaba ahí con ojeras marcadas en sus grandes ojos cafés mientras estos fijaban su vista sin emoción alguna al techo de su habitación.

El reloj marco las nueve con quince y sin despegar su mirada del techo contesto el teléfono, apenas escucho la voz que le decía que era la hora y en sus ojos apagados apenas un brillo se distinguió.

* * *

Carly Shay posee un encanto, una magia particular que llama la atención de quien la vea. Ella es bonita es lista, es terriblemente superficial y mientras baila, mientras sus caderas se contonean al ritmo de la música él no puede evitar caer ante su encanto. Porque si, se le ha quedado viendo más tiempo del necesario e irremediablemente se ha convertido en una nueva víctima de aquella castaña. Ella se mueve, danza de una forma tan sensual que a cada movimiento invita a lo prohibido, a romper todas las reglas habidas y por haber y tomarla ahí mismo enfrente de todos aquellos que han asistido a esa fiesta.

_**Viernes 11:45 pm…**_

Carly Shay, la castaña famosa por su web show, y también por ser considerada una niña dulce y bien portada esta ahora sobre el escritorio, besando intensamente sus labios, mordiendo en ocasiones mientras sus pequeñas y traviesas manos buscan desesperadamente quitar de en medio aquella molesta prenda que evita un contacto más íntimo, más intenso más pasional.

Gruñe, gruñe extasiado porque nunca pensó, nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza aquella bizarra visión. Gruñe, gruñe excitado porque a pesar de no ser la primera vez que alguien le practica sexo oral, si es la primera vez que ve a Carly de una manera sucia, de una manera completamente diferente a como ella se muestra comúnmente. Gruñe, gime, sus manos están aferradas al escritorio donde hacía poco Carly estaba sentada. Mueve sus caderas inconscientemente esperando con ello introducirse más en la garganta de la chica. Ella por momentos siente que se ahoga y extrañamente eso le excita más, porque se siente sucia, mala, se siente todo aquello que en su vida le negaron sentir. Lame, chupa, muerde cual dulce en su boca. Él gime, gime más que nunca y un grito ahogado la ve. Ahí parada entre el marco de la puerta, con la manos en la boca y una mirada de horror en sus ojos la chica de piel canela y pelo negro observa decepcionada como su novio acaba en la boca de otra.

-Tasha…- su nombre escapa de sus labios hinchados mientras que sin poderlo evitar una corriente corre por su espina, su cuerpo tiembla y un momento siente descargar toda su semilla, no en la boca de la que alguna vez llamo amiga, si no en su rostro manchándola ahora no solo metafóricamente.

Tasha se va, ha visto demasiado, él quiere seguirla, quiere detenerla y pedirle perdón pero no puede. No puede moverse, no puede pensar con claridad, no puede más que disfrutar aquellos labios prohibidos que le besan con intensidad. – Olvidala…quedate conmigo, mirame a mí, solo a mí…- escucha una voz distante muy parecida a la de Carly, pero no, esa no puede ser Carly por que aquella voz que le habla se escucha sensual, excitada, y terriblemente peligrosa. Su mente pronto considera la idea de efectivamente olvidar a aquella chica de piel canela y centrarse en aquella chica que alguna vez considero inocente – Freddie…- un nombre escapa de los labios que anteriormente acariciaban su virilidad, un nombre que no le pertenece, ajeno en su totalidad a aquellos que su madre le puso, el nombre de su mejor amigo, su hermano de hecho, el nombre de aquel ñoño que años atrás babeaba por Carly.

La mira shockeado, confundido, un poco o bien bastante molesto, la mira mientras la aleja de él y entonces lo ve. Ella se mantiene con los ojos cerrados, fantaseando los labios de Freddie, el miembro de Freddie y la atención que años atrás tenía y que ahora le pertenecía únicamente a su mejor amiga. – No soy Freddie…- escupe con rencor, tal vez hacía ella, tal vez hacía si mismo porque después de todo él fue el que cayó en su engaño.

Abre los ojos, la burbuja se ha roto, efectivamente no es el tecno castaño el que se encuentra enfrente de ella. Es un tonto, un bufón solamente a quien mira con desprecio, con asco de hecho. Un bufón, todo lo que ella pudo conseguir esa noche fue liarse con un bufón.- ¿Y qué esperabas? La única forma que me acueste con un gordo fofo como tu es solo si me imagino que eres alguien más, alguien como Freddie. O ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que Tasha no piensa en alguien más mientras lo hacen? Ha, imbécil perdedor – y otra vez Carly pierde un poco de aquella esencia de inocencia ante sus ojos pero esta vez no le gusta, le desagrada, le asquea de una forma tan poderosa que no le importaría vomitar ahí mismo, en aquel ceñido y sexy vestido rojo que ella se ha puesto.

* * *

Aún recuerda la sensación de su mano al momento de impactarse contra la mejilla de la castaña, aún recuerda lo bien que se sintió en aquel momento aún recuerda con goce escondido como aun con furria y veneno corriendo por sus venas la tomo ahí, en ese mismo escritorio y la obligo a ver que era él y no Freddie quien le daba tanto placer que incluso lloraba.

Mira a Freddie discretamente, su brazo esta sobre los hombros de Sam tratando de reconfortarla. Mira a Sam, ella lucha por que sus lágrimas no caigan y tapa su boca de la misma forma en la que Tasha lo hizo cuando lo descubrió. Mira Spencer, sus puños apretados y su vista fija en el cuerpo de su hermanita. Se pregunta entonces como se verá él, que clase de reacción supondrá el forense al verle, tal vez se vea cómo se siente y se vea terriblemente cansado. Finalmente mira a Carly, sin miedo a que ninguna clase de hechizo caiga sobre él, porque la Carly que conoció ya no está, la que creyó conocer tampoco y ahora lo único que ve es aquel cuerpo sin vida lleno de cortadas, algunas profundas, otras solo arañazos, con partes de la piel quemada y con las profundas puñaladas que le quitaron la vida.

* * *

Existen personas que desesperadamente buscan la luz sin saber que en su desesperación se adentran más en la oscuridad. Son aquellas que le temen, son aquellas que no pueden soportarla, son aquellas mismas que se funden en la locura como último y único recurso para enfrentarla. Son aquellas personas que sin saberlo buscan su fin.

_Abre tus ojos, vamos hazlo ya, es muy temprano para que te duermas. Vamos solo abre tus ojos, dejanos ver una vez más esos luceros cafés. Solo abre tus ojos._

Solo se trata de abrir los ojos, algo no muy difícil de hacer, solo es abrir los ojos y ver. Ver como aquellas cuatro figuras difusas en la niebla van tomando forma. Solo es ver y pronto reconocer. Reconocer a Spencer, que una de sus típicas sonrisas bobas saluda a los luceros que acaban de abrirse. Reconocer a Sam y a Freddie que como siempre juntos y de la mano sonríen cómplices. Y si, también aunque sea difícil de creer, reconocer a Gibby que en una esquina alejada y mordiéndose la uña del pulgar te observa con desdén. Solo se trata de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que la oscuridad ha gano y te ha llevado a un mundo que pocos conocen, y del cual no podrás escapar. Sí, abre los ojos ante este mundo secreto.


	3. CRy little sister

_**Buenos días buenas tardes o buenas noches tengan ustedes mis queridos lectores una vez heme aquí, con retrasos como los que no quisiera pero aun así la vida se empeña en darme. Por ello mis más sinceras disculpas, son libres de torturarme como deseen, pero, si por el contrario no desean hacerlo podemos empezar ya con lo que refiere a las previas respuestas a los comentarios seguidos de por su puesto la historia por la cual hemos esperado. Como siempre lo dejo a su consideración…**_

_**Si han optado por abandonar la tortura comencemos, de lo contrario esperemos un poco más hasta que sus impulsos sean satisfechos…**_

_**dandelion138: la verdad siempre quise expresar algo así, misterioso y macabro pero admito que esta es la primera vez que lo logro, me alegra poder traer algo diferente y que sea disfrutado, espero leerte pronto y gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Sappy19: un especial agradecimiento para ti, pues de no haber sido por tu jalón de orejas me habría olvidado por completo de actualizar, también una disculpa porque se supone que esto lo iba a subir esto desde el sábado. También por el momento creo en lo que se refiere al Seddie solo me concentrare en esta historia pues no se me ocurre otra con esta pareja, pero si en algún momento esto llega a cambiar sabrás de mí. Una vez más, muchas gracias.**_

_**JOzSeDDiE: de hecho soy una fanática de las series de crimen pro no considero que sea buena escribiendo detalles importantes como por ejemplo las heridas causantes de la muerte, aun así espero que a pesar de mis fallas no decepcionarte. Gracias por tu comentario espero leerte pronto.**_

_**green aura: una vez más perdona por tardar tanto, espero que de igual forma que en el capítulo anterior no te decepcione en este, en cuanto al asesino, personalmente creo que bien podría ser cualquiera, ya que si incluso Gibby, el cual obviamente considero el más inocente de todo el grupo, pudo considerar esa opción cualquier otro bien pudo hacerlo también. En cuanto a Carly, digamos que su actitud la ayudo a morir. Gracias por tu comentario y espero leerte pronto.**_

_**eva-seddieporsimpre: francamente me encantaría leer alguna de tus teorías para saber si estoy llevando esta historia por buen camino o ya valió y descubrieron a quien supongo es el asesino. Lamento no haber actualizado tan pronto como muchos hubieran querido. Gracias por tu review y espero leerte pronto.**_

_**Joy 96: creo que la tuya fue la espera más corta que hemos tenido en esta historia, bienvenida, gracias por tu comentario y espero leerte pronto.**_

_**Por último y antes de comenzar un especial agradecimiento a tres personas a Sappy19 por su jalón de orejas darme la motivación para continuar, a la maravillosa mente creativa del "asesino cerebral" ya que sin su ayuda no hubiera podido avanzar como avance, y por ultimo un gracias secreto a mi primo que aunque él no lo sepa me ayudo a distraerme y así poder ver un nuevo ángulo de la historia. Y como final petición recuro a su ayuda para saber que sería mejor un capitulo seddie o capítulos aparte de Sam y Freddie…**_

**Capítulo 2**

**Spencer **

**Nombre: **Spencer Shay

**Ocupación: **Escultor

**Relación: **hermano mayor, guardián legal y…

**Motivo:**...

_Cry little sister_

_Come, come to your brother_

_Unchain me sister_

_Love is with your brother_

_**(Cry Little Sister – Gerard McMann –The Lost Boys)**_

Apaga la luz, sumérgete en la oscuridad. Prende una vela, deja que la flama dance febril y con su tenue luz les de vida a aquellas sombras que con ella bailen, siéntete seguro, tranquilo pues haz escapado de las fauces de la oscuridad. Pero ten cuidado aun estas en peligro, y por ningún motivo mires la flama, no te dejes hechizar por su aparente inocencia. No, no mires la flama, no dejes que su danzar se vuelva adictivo, no te permitas escapar de las fauces de una bestia para entrar en las de otra aun peor. No, no mires la flama o de lo contrario el fantasma del fuego te tendrá y una vez que lo haga ya nunca podrás escapar. No, no mires la flama. Deja ya de observarla…

* * *

Da un soplido, el café aún está caliente y lo último que quiere es llevarse una quemadura más en su sensible lengua. Sorbe, el calor aún se mantiene pero la molestia de una posible quemadura no aparece. Sonríe, el café matutino es esencial para comenzar un día. Arrastra los pies hasta el sofá y cómodamente se sienta en él, enciende la televisión y su día comienza con las caricaturas de medio día.

A la una menos quince toma una ducha, se toma su tiempo en relajarse y ¿Por qué no? En consentirse un poco al autosatisfacer sus necesidades de hombre, al menos hasta encontrar una novia en turno que lo haga por él. Dos treinta y regresa a su hogar cargando las bolsas llenas de lo necesario para comenzar a cocinar. Son las cuatro menos veinte sus famosos tacos de espagueti están casi listos y solo falta la presencia de los tres adolescentes que espera no tarden mucho. Son las cuatro menos cinco se escuchan murmullos llegar del pasillo, la mesa esta lista y de la puerta solo entran dos de los tres adolescentes que esperaba, y no, ninguno de ellos es su tierna hermanita.

-¿Y Carly? ¿Que no estaba con ustedes?- el calor que sientes es un poco comparable al de la taza de café que bebió aquella mañana. Pero no igual, no claro que no, aquel calor era en cierta media placentero pero este, este es un calor que siente lo consumirá en cualquier momento o quizá ya comenzó a hacerlo y por eso en un arranque de inspiración reflejada por la furia ha tomado el soplete y ha comenzado una escultura que refleja más allá de lo que muchos se han atrevido a ver.

Carly no solo ha pasado la gran parte de la tarde fuera de aquel lugar que llaman hogar, sino que además se ha tomado el atrevimiento de faltar a la escuela y según sus amigos irse a quien sabe dónde con un tipo cualquiera, quizá a revocarse a un hotel de mala muerte. Carly, su Carly, la pequeña niña que ha protegido y visto crecer le ha roto el corazón, le ha fallado como solo alguna vez su madre les fallo. Carly, la pequeña Carly.

Son las siete treinta cuando la puerta se abre una vez más, mostrando esta vez a la chica que esperaba desde más temprano. Ella se tambalea, posiblemente borracha, posiblemente drogada pero si, con el cabello hecho un desastre, la ropa a medio acomodar y con marcas de besos apasionados en su cuello.

Los gritos y reclamos no se hacen esperar, el calor lo consume por completo y fuego se hace presente en su chocolate mirar. Ella grita exigiendo una libertad que nadie le ha negado. El grita exigiendo una respuesta al porqué de su cambio. Ambos gritan desesperados por ser escuchados, y pronto o quizá no tan pronto como lo sintieran comienzan los jaloneos, las agresiones no solo verbales por parte de los dos. Y luego…

_**Martes 11:55 am**_

Da un soplido, el café aún está caliente y lo último que quiere es llevarse una quemadura más en su sensible lengua. Sorbe, el calor aún se mantiene pero la molestia de una posible quemadura no aparece. Sonríe, el café matutino es esencial para comenzar un día. Esta vez no arrastra los pies hasta el sofá y ni cómodamente se sienta en él, no enciende la televisión, ni su día comienza con las caricaturas de medio día. En su lugar se queda cerca de la barra que separa la cocina de la sala y observa con marcada satisfacción su última obra maestra.

_-…no eres más que un escultor mediocre y un fracasado que no puede ni cuidar un pez, mucho menos a sí mismo o a mi…_

Recuerda con una exactitud impresionante, aquellas palabras que junto a una actitud prepotente y rebelde le dieron la inspiración necesaria para terminar aquella escultura.

Sonríe, aun en supuesto luto se da el lujo de sonreír estando a solas, pero no, no es aquella sonrisa boba que muchos conocen, no es la sonrisa seductora que tan pronto ven las chicas le abren las piernas. Es una sonrisa distinta, una sonrisa que solo cinco personas incluido él conocen, o mejor dicho conocieron ya que una de aquellas cinco personas una ya no la vera. Sonríe de forma que su cara se deforma sus ojos brillan con tintes oscuros y desquiciantes y sus blancos dientes asemejan el peligro de los de un tiburón.

* * *

No intentes ya escapar, no hay lugar seguro ya, has visto la flama ¿verdad? Sí, no intentes negarlo ya, el fantasma del fuego ahora te sigue, pero tranquilo aun no te consumirá. No, ha visto algo en ti que le gusta, le gusta demasiado y en lugar de tomar tu vida tomara la de alguien más, la de alguien a quien quizá conoces o creíste conocer. No, no temas, solo dejate guiar por sus caprichos y crea con su ayuda la hermosa de tus obras. Ahora sonríe, disfruta del espectáculo porque si, fueron tus manos las que lo crearon, fueron ellas junto con fuego los que crearon aquel bello paisaje. Deleita tus pupilas con el horror de una muñeca vacía consumida por las fauces de tu amigo, el fantasma del fuego.


End file.
